Switch
by Dawn96
Summary: Tohru had found a way to break the curse- or has she? Instead the Sohma's switch bodies! Will they find a way to cope? Will their curse break or will they stay like that forever?
1. Chapter 1

** Switch**  
** Chapter 1 **  
**A/N: This idea juts popped into my head and i couldn't help but write it down and post it up! Oh yes, and Kureno is still cursed by the Rooster in this story, he isn't free yet. **

Tohru Honda had just finished a tiring day of work and was simply walking back home. She was alone since Yuki had to go out and Kyo went to Kazuma's dojo. She told them that she would be fine saying that Momiji might've showed up. But, unfortunately he didn't so she didn't mind going home alone.

"Excuse me?" she heard a hollow willowy voice that made her jump five feet in the air.

Tohru looked at her right to find a woman who wore dark purple clothes from head to toe with a black cloak around her she had a cart loaded with different things on. There were necklaces and bracelets and papers with signs on and different dark-looking things. There was a black umbrella on top that was really not needed since there was no sunlight.

"Can I help you?" Tohru asked.

"Are you in need of anything- over here we have a few bracelets that are exceedingly rare that they perform a protective charm over the person who wears it. Over there are a few-" the lady went on.

"Um, pardon me, but I really don't need any, I'm so sorry," Tohru said.

The lady's eyes widened slightly.

"But they are rare." She said as though it explained everything.

"I know, I'm so sorry," Tohru apologized.

The lady however went to the back of the cart and rummaging sounds were heard. Tohru took it as though she was looking for something. She couldn't just leave since it would be incredibly rude.

"Here, this will show you if you need anything from me," she said.

Before Tohru could protest, the lady slipped the ring onto Tohru's thumb. The ring started to glow purple then orange, purple then orange ect.

"Ah, I see, you do need something from me, the ring tells me so," the lady said in her hollow voice.

"No, please, wait, I really have to-" Tohru started.

"These necklaces are powerful magic that they break any curse."

Tohru stopped and stared at the lady then at the necklaces. She held one that had a thick black thread with a translucent coloured stone with a carving of some sort of spiral.

"You mean any curse?" Tohru gawked.

"I repeat, any," the lady said in her unchanging tone.

The curse of the Zodiac flickered in her mind. She thought about the Sohma's and about their curse. She was finally going to free them! They were going to be freed!

"Can I please have 13 necklaces?" Tohru asked.

"Ah" the lady seemed delighted.

She counted 13 necklaces off a pin and put them in a bag. Tohru paid the amount and was about to leave.

"Ummm what shall I do it something goes wrong?" Tohru asked.

The lady looked at her, "Nothing shall go wrong, I assure you, the answers are all on those necklaces." She gave a slight smile before disappearing behind her cart.

_ break _ "Ummm Shigure?" Tohru said as she sat down in front of Shigure that evening.

Shigure lowered his newspaper and looked directly at her. "Yes?" he said in his usual happy tone.

"I think I've found a way to break the curse" Tohru said.

Shigure's goofy smile faltered with a serious look.

"What do you mean?"

Tohru explained her encounter with that lady and the story of the necklaces, in which they can break any curse and that it might break theirs. Shigure sank in every word of it and examined a necklace.

"I see" he said in a very soft tone that was unusual for someone to hear from him.

"Oh no! I forgot to buy one for Akito!" Tohru panicked all of a sudden as she remembered Akito.

"No, don't worry, if we're all free, then Akito will be free too, since there is no one for him to lead. The Zodiac Leader can't live without his animals," Shigure explained.

"Oh so, ummm if you don't mind- that is ummm can-" Tohru stammered.

"You want everyone to come tomorrow, right?" he said turning back to his usual tone.

"Yes, please"

"Don't worry, by tommorw every single person who calls himself- or her- a Zodiac is going to be there!" he smiled.

"Thank you," she stood up and bowed slightly.

"We should be thanking you!" Shigure waved as she left.

He then grabbed the phone and was ready to dial the numbers of about 10 different people.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB Tohru had finished work a bit early so she can meet all the Zodiacs in Shigure's house. Kyo and Yuki had known about this yesterday and were in pure joy. She hoped that they would be happy. She hoped that they would be free and happy and- and normal.  
She was close to home but she could hear a lot of noise coming from that particular house. She could clearly hear Kyo's voice and Ritsu's aplogies and Ayame's boasts, the rest were loud murmurs surrounding it. She felt utmost excitement.

If possible, the house was even noisier that you could feel the air vibrate. She tip-toed to the living room to find out that the place was in an uproar. She spotted Shigure and Kureno glaring coldly at each other. Ayame was ranting over to Hatori, who was obviously ignoring him. Yuki and Kyo were in a corner fighting as usual with Kagura clinging onto Kyo's arm. Haru was sitting with Rin who was stiff with her back turned and her eyes closed. Hiro and Kisa were watching T.V, well Kisa was, Hiro was yelling at Momiji about something. Ritsu was running around the room like a mad man shouting apologies to anyone that would listen. Kagura had finally spotted Tohru and had squealed in delight.

"Tohru!" Kagura had practically pounced on her giving her a tight hug.

Kisa had come forward to greet Tohru with a hyper Momiji.

"So you really found it, didn't you?" Rin said in a chilling voice of an antisocial mood.

"Well, I hope I did" Tohru said uneasily.

"What do you mean 'you hope you did?' What if it all goes wrong, huh? What are you gonna do about it? How are you going to take responsibility if it all goes the wrong way round? What if your hope was all drowned to none, huh? It might be that, that seller might be laughing at you right now! I just can't stand stupid people!" Hiro spat.

"Hiro," Kisa said in her timid voice.

Rin seemed to be the only one to agree with Hiro and she was subconsciously nodding while staring into space. Tohru felt very nervous at this point but Kagura took on.

"So, where are they? Those things? Necklaces, weren't they?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, they're right here," Tohru rummaged through her bag finding that particular paper beg that held those special necklaces.

Kagura took one and passed the bag along until everyone had a piece.

"So, what do we do then? Dance with it?" Kyo asked examining the necklace to his eye's height.

"Idiot, you wear it of course, isn't that right Ms. Honda?" Yuki smiled.

"I don't really know, I didn't ask-" Tohru replied.

"What do you mean you didn't ask? Are you stupid? I mean what idiot goes around not knowing what to do with what they bought? I mean, what if it wasn't a necklace, what if it were something else-" Hiro started.

"Shut up, Hiro!" Kyo yelled.

Hiro was going to protest until he caught Kisa's sad-looking eyes. He stopped immediately and muttered an apology. She smiled at the Sohma's as positively as she could until they all started to put on their necklaces.

"I don't feel anything" Haru commented.

Then a stab of pain caught Momiji's head. Tohru rushed to his side.

"Momiji, are you oka-" then, another shout was heard followed by many others.

The rest of the Sohma's were clutching their heads in pain as though there was something screaming in their heads. Just before Tohru could panic or react a very strong light emitted that blinded her. She closed her eyes tightly and kneeled on the floor clutching her head too, for safety. Wind started to whip around the place with such force. She heard screams then complete silence. The only sound was the unstoppable howls of the whipping wind. The light seemed to go on for a very long time, up until she felt it getting dimmer and dimmer. She felt it go when the wind had already died away.  
Slowly she lifted her head up slightly. Her neck hurt from her very low bending, yet she was so concerned about the Sohma's that she didn't care about the pain. She got up completely to find the place- unharmed. The papers hadn't moved and inch and it was just as it had been before. But the Sohma's were scatted everywhere. On the floor, on the tables, on the chairs They were all like dead bodies lying on the floor.

"I've killed them!!" she screeched in pure horror.

A/N: That was it! well, the switch will of course be in the 2nd chapter and of course she didn't kill them since it's a switching story... well, pls review! 


	2. Chapter 2

** Switch**  
** Chapter 2 ** **A/N: Sorry for the wait, but here's chapter 2. It took me quite a while to find who would fit well with who and other things, but, no worries! Enjoy, Read and (most importantly) Review! **

"I've killed them!!" Tohru screeched in pure horror.

Tears swelled up in her eyes as she broke down into hysterical sobs. Then, she heard a sound, more like a groan. She stopped her crying forcefully only to find the noise coming from Kyo. She dashed to where he was, tripping on the pile of thrown necklaces in the process.

"Kyo, Kyo Please, Kyo, Kyo?" she stared to shake him softly.

His groan grew louder and he began to twitch. Then, his eyelids began to flicker open.

"Kyo!" she yelled in joy.

"Shut up, you stupid woman! Have you lost your mind?!" he yelled.

Tohru stared at Kyo. How could he- but he never- Kyo would never say that to her. She felt tears filling her eyes again.

"And why the hell are you calling me Kyo?" Kyo asked.

"What do you mean?" Tohru squeaked.

Kyo gazed around the room and spotted Hiro's body.

"I'm dead! What the heck am I- no way!" Hiro who was apparently in Kyo's body yelled.

"Hiro?" Tohru squeaked.

"You stupid woman! What did you do! You- you switched my body with the bloody cat! You crazy, mad, stupid-" Hiro's yelling made the form of Kagura twitch heavily then jolt straight up.

"What on earth are you yelling about?" Kagura's body yelled.

Kagura's eyes then popped forward to her hair. 'What the-" she ran to where a mirror was and stared at her reflection.

"AAAAH! I'm Kagura! No! No! No! You crazy idiot! What did you do? You- What the hell did you do to us?!" Rin screeched in Kagura's body.

"I don't know- I mean, it was supposed to lift the curse-" Tohru ranted in panic.

"Well it didnt you stupid woman! It switched us you idiot!" Hiro yelled.

Rin spotted Haru's body which was resting on the table. She rushed to his side and started shaking him.

"Please be Haru please, Haru. Haru wake up" She shook him.

"Who are you talking to?"

Rin turned to see Momiji staring at her curiously then with a horrified look at Haru's body .

"Haru?" she squeaked.

The rest of the Sohma's woke up in screams and shouts. Of course they were surprised by what was going on. They expected the curse to be lifted not for their bodies to be switched! Each one was shouting a protest or a great insult to whoever's body they were in, while the owners of that body would insult them back and the circle went on and on.  
Tohru was in the midst of confusion. She felt so guilty seeming that it was all her fault on what was going on. That it was her fault that something went wrong. Her fault for being stupid.

"Um uhhh excuse me- I umm" she mumbled trying to get the words to grasp their attention.

"Tohru?" She looked down to see Hiro's body looking at her.

"Kyo?" she squeaked.

"It's that stupid woman's fault! If she didn't meddle then this would've never happened!" Hiro yelled.

"Hey! It's not her fault-" Kyo tried to defend (who was in Hiro's body).

"She was trying to help!" whoever was in Ayame's body defended as well.

"Hey! Hiro's right! This would have never happened is she didn't meddle!" Rin yelled.

"Sissy was only trying to help," Rin's body said in a tiny voice which was supposedly Kisa.

"It's not like we asked for her help!" Yuki's body said.

That was lead by a lot of agreements of anger from the usually peaceful and loving Sohma's. But Tohru felt that she deserved it since it was her fault.

"Well, she didn't ask us to put the necklaces on!" Ayame's body yelled.

The Sohma's exchanged looks of regret and guilt amongst each other. Tohru couldn't speak since she felt her throat being tighter and tighter every time she opened her mouth. Then at that moment Hatori's body stood up straight.

"AAAAAAAAH! I'M SO SORRY! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FELT IN SUCH A DISPLEASING WAY! AAAAAH! I AM SO SORRY! I APOLOGISE TO THE WHOLE WORLD BECAUSE OF WHAT A HORRIBLE PERSON I AM! PLEASE RENDER JUDGEMENT! RENDER JUDGEMENT UPON ME! MAY I BE CUT INTO A MILLION PIECES AND HAVE MY BONES BEING SNAPPED FOR MY TERRIBLE ACT! I AM SO SORRRRRYYYYY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!" it seemed pretty obvious that Ritsu was in Hatori's body, and after that whole seen Shigure's body slapped his forehead meaning that Hatori was Shigure.

"Ok, so on a brighter note, let's see who's who! I'm Momiji!" Momiji said cheerfully smiling broadly in Haru's body making him look like a complete idiot.

"Yay! It's introduction time! I'm Shigure!" Shigure who was in Ritsu's body clapped his hands joyfully.

Introducing themselves to themselves was done to find out that Haru was in Momiji and vice versa. Hiro was in Kyo and vice versa. Kisa was in Rin's body, Rin was in Kagura and Kagura was in Kisa. Hatori was in Shigure and Shigure was in Ritsu and Ritsu was in Hatori. Ayame was in Kureno, Kureno was in Yuki and Yuki was in Ayame.

"Well, what do we do now?" Hatori asked.

"Yeah Genius? How do we remove this stupid switch?" Rin spat.

"The lady said- she said that, that the answer was all in the necklace" Tohru stammered.

"That is the most, stupidest thing I have ever heard!" Rin yelled.

"Wait! Why don't we just go back to where the lady was and ask her what to do!" Kagura said delightfully.

This was followed by a murmur of agreements and smiles.

"Wow, that woman's a nocturnal for staying up till 2 am in the morning!" Hiro said sarcastically.

They turned to glare at Tohru.

"May be, after work I'll go and pick them up, she seemed like a night kind of person" Tohru replied.

"Wait, you mean, we have to continue like this until tomorrow?" Haru asked.

"I mean she's possibly not there now so we cant really um" She stammered.

"I am so ugly!" Ayame yelled in sadness and disappointment as he stared at himself at the mirror.

"Hey!" Kureno yelled at being insulted.

"Great! So now I get to go to Middle School. Again!" Kyo whispered under his breath.

"What are you whining about? I'm the freak!" Yuki muttered.

"I guess we all have to stay here until further notice, Hiro, you should call your mother to tell her that you're staying here, you too Kisa," Hatori ordered in his normal, stiff voice which did not match Shigure's body at all.

"Ha'ri, you make me sound like a loser. Loosen up a bit and have fun while you're me!" Shigure said happily.

"How can I since I feel so disgusted already," Hatori muttered.

Hiro and Kisa looked at their bodies expectantly. Kagura leaped to the phone and dialed asked Kisa for the number. She dialed it and waited for the answer.

"Hello?" Kisa's mother answered.

"Hi Aunt- I mean, umm, Mom, can I stay with Sissy for the night?" Kagura said in a shy sort of manner with Kisa's voice.

"Of course darling, should I bring your uniform over?"

"I hope it's no trouble." Kagura held her face in pride in front of the others.

"Of course not, I'll be there in half an hour, bye."

Kyo then grabbed the phone out of Hiro's pocket and did the same. The loud 'Of sweety of course I will! I'll come right away with your uniform! Such a big boy! Don't worry I'll be safe Hiro, you know that your mama's sturdy! Bye!'

After the visit from the two mothers was done, everything for the next day was prepared.

"Well, that's done, where do we sleep? I for one, want a room with my darling brother! Since of course he is me! It is a known thing that finally Yuki has his wish! To be ME!" Ayame yelled boastfully while Yuki slapped his forehead.

"Lets sort everything out in order" Hatori stood up and cast orders to everyone on where they'll sleep and what they'll do and by his orders, they did as was told with Tohru guiltily walking behind them.

The Next Morning.

Tohru made breakfast as usual with a heavy chest as she still hasn't gotten over the fact that she made the Sohma's misery worse and worse. She sighed in gloom and continued to chop the cucumbers. Hiro and Kyo came down earlier with Kagura and Kisa following. Kureno had come down a bit later mumbling on how Yuki's snoring was so loud that he barely heard the alarm and woke with Ayame pouncing on him. Shigure came down later on singing 'College girls! Yesss!' since he was going to college in Ritsu's body.

"Well, I guess we have to go now," Tohru said looking at the clock.

Hiro started muttering on how she was so stupid and how idiotic she was which made Kisa feel tighter and more nervous and Tohru even more guilty.

"Hey, watch that mouth brat!" Kyo yelled.

"Who's the brat now?" Hiro smirked at the small boy.

"Great, now I have to start high school again!" Kureno muttered helplessly as he walked out the door behind a head-bowed Tohru with Hiro following.

"So how exactly do we get to school?" Rin said as she stomped down looking at the rest of them.

"I can drive!" Shigure yelled happily.

"You're under age!"

"Fine! Then my body can drive! Somone wake up Hatori!"

"Your body doesn't have a liscence!"

"Oh Then Hatori can drvie!"

"Hatori's in your body! Idiot!"

"Ummm, well my Mom always drives me to school," Kisa said in a tiny voice.

"Well, Auntie isn't here, and the only one with a driving license is" Kagura thought.

**well, that's the end of that chapter, and I have nothing to say so... Pls Review!Oh, and thankyou you those who reviewed me last chapter! Thnx. **


	3. Chapter 3

** Switch**  
** Chapter 3 ** **A/N: Sorry for my late update, i don't really know what to write for my authors note... so i'll just go on with the story- oh, and a special thanks to all my reviewers and those who added me/the story to their favourites and alerts. **

"Dammit Ritsu, Get off the side-walk!" Kyo yelled as Ritsu ran into a crowd of people on the side-walk which nearly escaped their deaths or injuries.

Kyo was at the back squeased with the three other girls while Shigure was at the front seat next to the driver with his head out the window shouting 'Wheeee'.

"What the hell is he doing driving?!" Rin ordered as the driving Ritsu almost bumped into a wall.

"Well, Hatori had a driving liscence so I thought AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M SO SORRY! I AM A SELFISH PERSON! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW SELFISH I WAS! I THOUGHT THAT WITH HATORI'S DRIVING LISCENCE I COULD DRIVE SINCE I WAS HIM! INSTEAD I PUT YOU ALL IN DANGER OF CRASHES AND DEATH! I APOLOGIZE! I APOLOGIZE TO THE WHOLE WORLD ON WHAT A SELFISH PERSON I AM! I AM WORTHLESS TO EVEN SET FOOT IN THE WORLD LET ALONE BE ALLOWED TO WASTE THE AIR BREATHING! AAAAAAAH1 I'M SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME-" Ritsu started to scream and rant while he was still stepping on the accelerator.

"Ritsu! Look out!" Kagura yelled.

Ritsu stopped and stared ahead of him. They were on the wrong way. They were on the road that led the opposite direction- all the cars were crashing out of the way and a huge, big and bright orange garbage truck was ready to obliviously crush them. Rin dodged onto the front and turned the wheel away to the right road causing a very high-pitched screech to form. Kisa was crying onto Kagura's shirt while Rin was half standing while steering the car off an apologizing Ritsu with Kyo yelling on top of him and Shigure was banged his head on the window which caused him to whine so loud that gave anyone a headache.

Then the car came to a sudden stop that everyone was thrust forward.

"Kyo! Kagura! Get off! Ritsu! Get off- I'm going to drive!" Rin ordered.

"But, Isuzu, you can't you're too young" Kisa said in her timid voice.

"Well at least my driving will be better than him!" she said pointing accusingly at Ritsu.

"Aw! I wanted to drive!" Shigure whined.

"Stop whining! You're supposed to be an adult!"

"Come on Kyo! Middle School will be fun!" Kagura dragged Kyo head first out the car.

"Dammit! Let go of me!"

Kagura then closed the door and started to wave at them. The car started and instead of going forward it went backward, crashing onto a lamp-post. Then, it puffed smoke out and rushed forward with its loud screeches.

At Kaibara High School

"Tohru I sense very peculiar electrical waves coming from Yuki his electrical waves seem to be very different, as thought it didn't belong to him" Saki said as she stared at Kureno who was picking up the things he dropped.

"Strange? How?" Arisa asked as she popped behind them, now looking as he sat down with a gloomy expression.

"It seems as though his body's electrical waves are a bit different from his soul, it's very complicated and complex" she said.

Tohru started to panic. "Oh ummm, I don't know, he seems fine- I mean- today wasn't different- he- ummm"

"Stupid woman can't even get a sentence right, let alone think!" Hiro muttered in annoyance.

"I would be careful if I were to call Tohru that," Saki glared warningly. "And, it seems that your electrical waves seem different as well."

"What are you saying? I'm a freak?" Hiro yelled. "Sheesh! I mean who do you think you are to just go ahead and talk about how-"

"Ummm Kyo" Tohru said in a shivering yet what she wanted it to be a catious voice.

"I didn't as you to talk, stupid woman!"

"Hey!" Arisa held up her hand in a threatening pose.

"Uotani! Put that hand down! Orangey! Sit down!" Mayuko yelled as she barged into her class.

Hiro took his place next to Kureno. "The Goth is on to us, y'know so start acting like Yuki! Oh, and stop dropping things!" Hiro whispered in anger and frustration.

Back at Sohma House

Akito was not having a good day. He was having a HORRIBLE day! He had called for Hatori do his check up and he was welcomed by screams of apology and rants on what a horrible person he was for being late and how worthless he was to keep him waiting for something that altered his health. As well as things such as he, Akito could've died since he was so late

Akito had tried to ignore that and then asked for the check-up and started to remove his clothing which led for "Hatori" to run out the room shouting that he was sorry for peeping in when a person was changing. Akito was a bit freaked out, yet he brought him back in and locked the door. He removed his clothing once again showing her feminine body. He or should we say, she, saw "Hatori's" jaw drop and start ranting on how stupid and rude he was for actually thinking that Akito was a man then started to apologize on how rude and despicable he was for peeping on a almost nude woman.

Akito had enough and threw him out the room and yelled on how he didnt need his stupid check-up.

At Ayame's shop

"Boss! The dress is ready! Be sure to put it on!" Mine yelled cheerfully as she held up a frilly pink dress with polka-dots in front of Hatori's face.

"Umm Ms. Kuramae I don't think I-" Yuki tried to answer but Mine gasped as he called her by her last name.

Mine stared at her boss utterly confused and was almost drowned to tears. Yuki turned to see her skeptical yet worried look. Then, he mentally slapped his forehead- he forgot! He was Ayame and Ayame never acted mature and like a human!

"Ummm AHA HA HA M-Mine! I shall have it on without, er, delay! AHAHAHA!" Yuki said in his best act of Ayame's personality.

He felt very embarrassed on having to talk like that, but he tried to hide his flush and looked at the woman expecting- praying to believe him. Mine believed him straight away.

"Once you laugh like that Boss, I know it's you!" she said gleefully.

Back at Kaibara High

Kureno had seen Arisa that day. He had seen more than he had ever seen her in his life. He saw her smile, he heard her laugh and speak and yell. He wanted to watch her forever. He wanted to hold her forever. He wished he-

"Yun-Yun!" a yell inturpted his thoughts as he was walking down the corridors of the school.

He looked behind him to see a black haired boy waving to him energetically shouting 'Yun-Yun' every second he had.

"Ummm, hi?" Kureno greeted uneasily.

"Huh? What's that about? Oh yeah! YUN-YUN! We have a special council meeting right now! Since I can't stay till late because I have a date with my girlfriend and all! So we're having it now!" the boy said as he dragged Kureno to the Council Room.

'Great, not only do I have essays, now I have the student council!' he thought helplessly.


	4. Chapter 4

** Switch**  
** Chapter 4 ** **A/N: I know that i haven't written for a long long long time and i apologise- really! I suffered from a hig authors block and the overload from school- don't let me get started on school! oh well, pls review!**

Hatori sat. He just sat. He just sat in front of a blank page with a pen in hand taking up the role of the leech Shigure. He had no idea what to write since he never really passed creative writing in school- and when he did it was on the line The door creaked slowly and out came Mii's head, her eyes swiveled to the blank page in front of him. Hatori groaned inwardly and was ready for the yelling.

"SHIGURE!" she practically pounced on him. "WHY! WHY! WHY DIDNT YOU RIGHT A THING! WHY! WHY! WHY!"

"I can't-"

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO TALK ABOUT INSPIRATION THEN FORGET IT! WRITE! WRITE! NOW! ANYTHING!"

"But-"

"ANYTHING!" He didn't get yelled at for years- excluding Akito that is- but the woman wanted anything

2 HOURS LATER

Mii walked into the room to find the chair and area empty, she was about to throw a fit but she found a file resting on the table with her name on it. She felt tears of joy come down her face as he FINALLY finished his pages. She opened the file and read the first lines

** Malnutrion is a dietary condition resulting from the lack of foods necessary for health- insufficient nutrition **

"AAAAAH! SHIGURE!"

Break

Ayame sat quietly- which was a very odd thing- as he waited in the main house. He was told by Kureno that he had to go the main house and convince Akito to let him stay at Shigure. Kureno gave him a little letter with a speech written on it that he found unneeded. So he threw the piece of paper away and got himself ready for his own speech. The door then slightly opened and Akito's voice told him to come in.

With all his power of persuasion mustered, he took himself in the most superior manner to Akito. Akito was on the floor with her coat draped around her. Her eyes stared at him hardly.

"Where were you? I thought you were to go and come back," she said with the most venomous voice.

"Well you see" he cleared his throat a bit. "I was influenced" he made a dramatically paused pause(?).

"What?" Akito hissed.

"AS I CROSSED THE PASSAGED BEYOND THE SEA I RESTED UPON THE SIGHT OF THE MOST BEAUTIFUL INFLUENCE! THE ELEGANACE AND SUPERIORITY THAT HELD THE MAN WAS TOO MUCH! I HAD TO LOOK AWAY!"

"What on earth? Wha-"

"HE- AYAME, THE GREAT ONE WHO I LAID EYES UPON, THE MOST AMAZING CREATURE IN THIS EARTH- ALLOWED TO ME EXPLORE AND THERE IT WAS! THE ROMANTIC FANTASY THAT HELD THE HUMAN BONDS TOGETHER LIGHTNEING THEM AS A SEA! I REMEMBERED THE STORIES! IT WAS KANDRA! IN SHIMMERING LIGHT OF RED AND GOLD! HOWEVER, PRINCE KAPASALOO WAS IN HIS SLEEP AND YELED "RA DUNI MUNI!" AND HAIR SPROUTED FROM HIS HEAD-"

"What are you saying! What has gotten into you!"

"MY DEAR, DEAR AKITO! HAVE YOU NEVER BEEN TAUGHT THE SENSATION OF IMAGINATION! SINCE YOU AND I ARE BOTH MEN THEN THE URGE TO PEEK INTO A WOMANS BATH HAS COME TO AN EXTENT WHERE WE CANNOT HOLD! COME WITH ME AKITO! LET US LOOK FOR A OCCUPIED BATH! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Are you mad! What has gotten into you! You sound like that idiot Ayame! Get out! Get out! When you get your brain fixed then come to me! Get lost!" Akito wailed as she threw the rooster-snake outside.

"What got into her? Hm?" Ayame shrugged it and left.

Break

"College girls! College girls! All for me! College girls! Hehehehehehehe!" Shigure giggled all day.

He giggled as he went to classes, he giggled as he sat in class, he giggled at lunch- and of course, he giggled as he entered the girls locker room.

"I never knew Ritsu was such a perv!" a girl whispered to her friend.

"I heard he tried to peak under Eline's skirt! Twice!" she replied.

"Did you see, when he was hitting on the P.E teacher, like EW!"

"Now, I truly appreciate his apologies"

Break

Kyo was going to smash his head onto the table in front of him THEY WERE WATHCING MOGETA! The most lamest anime on earth! Plus, they had to write a report on what they watched- what bloody teacher lets children write reports on anime? He remembered writing about Chlorophyll, yes, but Mogeta? Hiro probably knew the bloody story anyways- he watched too much of it- so kyo decided to rest his head but the bloody noise got to his head that he had to leave to the bathroom five times in thirty minutes.

'Oh well, thirty minutes left to go" he sighed hoplessly.

Break

. Tohru walked back home- with Kureno and Hiro for a change- with her heart still guilty. Kureno was wandering aimlessly behind them but Hiro- he never let a single second pass without him making a comment. When she arrived home, she found a full house as predicted.

"Kyo! What are you doing here! Why aren't you home with my mother!" Hiro yelled at the little brown-haired boy who was glaring at him .

"How was I supposed to know!"

"She could be running with scissors right now! Or she could fall off the stairs and break her head from worry!" Hiro continued ranting on the ways his mother would get hurt.

"Hey, there was some Mogeta series they watched today, just write some bloody report and hand it in. it's for your report," Kyo drawled.

"What was it called?" Hiro said skeptically.

"I dunno, something Mogeta and something last quarter"

"Mogeta and the revenge of the last quarter! Don't tell me you didn't pay attention!" Hiro yelled.

"Why should I? You probably know it," Kyo shrugged.

"You Idiot! That was the newest version that I didn't see yet! Now how am I going to write the bloody report! Why didn't you pay attention! Arent you suppose to still be in school! Arent you supposed the listen! While had to sit down and listen to drawls on the alveoli and bronchus!" Hiro screeched.

"Hiro! Hiro!" then, Rin's voice was surprisingly soft and she came lightly jogging- a change from her stomps. "It was horrible! I didnt understand! I couldn't understand! It was horrible- I couldnt understand a word Isuzu's teacher said!" tears fell innocently from her eyes.

Hiro held her close and comforted her- by slowly patting her head with soothing words as she wept.

"Hey! Stop! You're making me look bad!" Kyo yelled.

"Well- at least it's better than them!" Hiro pointed to where Haru and Rin were giving lovey-dovey looks to each other (so imagine Momiji and Kagura)

"NOT TO WORRY EVERYONE! AYAME HAS ARRIVED!" The door slammed open and the red-haired adult came in with an overly-confident face on. "Kureno! Oh Kureno! I have accomplished the not accomplishable- without the need of your foolish speech! AHAHAHAHA!"

Kureno stopped daydreaming and snapped into reality. "You did what?" he looked horrified.

"I explained to dear Akito the ways of romantic fantasy where he thoroughly understood and let me go." Ayame smiled.

"I heard you were kicked out to get your brain fixed," Hatori said as he leaned from one of the posts looking out-of-breath.

The door then opened again to reveal an overly satisfied Shigure who kept singing his well-known songs. He then saw Hatori's tired face and smiled.

"So, Mii's been after you?" he smiled innocently.

Then, the well-know screech was heard. "Shigure! Come back here and write about you novel! Not about Malnutrion! German Measles or cells!"

"Don't tell me you wrote about _it_?" Shigure said with wide-eyes.

"That was the only scientific thing that I could relate to your perverted stories," Hatori huffed.

** please review!**


End file.
